1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to data processing systems and more particularly to high performance microprocessor based systems.
2. Prior Art
To improve overall performance, systems have utilized high performance microprocessors, such as the Intel 486 microprocessor. While this has resulted in increased performance, systems which utilize processors having on-board local memories have been unable to operate at optimum speeds because of loosely coupled processor and memory elements.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a high performance system.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a high performance microprocessor based system.